


SkyStar Week 2020 Drabbles

by badskeletonpuns



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Eggpreg, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Other, Post-War, Seeker Trines, episode tag: Fire in the Sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns
Summary: A week of SkyStar drabbles of 500 words each, disconnected from each other but usually loosely connected to G1 canon. I'm very in my feelings with these ones, folks. Lots of bittersweet emotions here, but at least a little fluff to even it out, I promise.Not all tags apply to all drabbles, any really specific ones will be mentioned in the chapter summary.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 57
Collections: SkyStar Week 2020





	1. can't help but be wrong in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> "wendy, don't you have like seven other projects you're working on?"  
> "shhhhhhhh"  
> "but wendy—"  
> "ssshhhhh take this self-indulgent skystar drabble series"

Starscream had seen the aurora borealis before, astromillenia ago.

He and Skyfire had flown through them, the charged particles dancing off of their armor and sending streaks of new colors through the sky. 

Now he watched them from the ground, sitting on an icy cliff, with no company but his own shadow. 

Perhaps Starscream had come on a little strong with the whole ‘rule the universe together’ bit, but it wasn’t his  _ fault _ Skyfire hadn’t been through thousands of cycles of war. He hadn’t needed to look so betrayed when Starscream had attacked him. 

He should have seen it coming. Any self-respecting Decepticon would have. 

Which, apparently, Skyfire wasn’t. And that was the problem. 

_ Primus, _ had he forgotten what it had been like for Starscream at the academy? The way the instructors used to look at the both of them, like they were just taking up space… They’d gone exploring on their own for a reason. 

And Starscream had thought for so long that it was that reason that had killed Skyfire. Sure, the Senate hadn’t signed the shuttle’s death warrant, but it had been their society that made both flight-frames unwelcome in the Iacon Science Academy. It had been their future members who kept calling Starscream and Skyfire warriors, rather than the scientists they were.

How had Skyfire forgotten all of that? 

Even knowing Skyfire didn’t want him anymore, didn’t  _ trust  _ him like he had before, hadn’t stopped the burn in Starscream’s spark when he watched Skyfire spiral into the ice again.

He hadn’t let it show, of course. He’d flown high and shouted something about the Decepticon victory being guaranteed, or some nonsense like that. It didn’t do to show sympathy in the Decepticon army, no matter how your past with a mech. You see the lover you thought vanished forever alive again, but they refuse to join your cause, so you shoot them out of the sky. 

Easy. Didn’t hurt at all. You didn’t put off returning to your stronghold afterwards to sit on a glacier and think about your regrets, either. 

And you definitely didn’t keep visualizing the anguish on Skyfire’s face when you shot him, or the confusion when you’d asked him to kill the infiltrating Autobots and humans. 

This was war. That was what you did. 

Above Starscream, the aurora borealis shone sky-blue. Blue as Skyfire’s optics, a sentimental mech might have thought. 

It shouldn’t have mattered that the Autobots were kinder to the organics that lived here. The humans shouldn’t have been worth more to Skyfire than all he and Starscream had gone through. 

But perhaps Starscream could have been more considerate. After all, if he’d been the one frozen in ice for so long… He had no idea what he’d be like after that, how the world would have changed without him. Skyfire had never fought in the war before. 

And he never would again. “For what it’s worth,” Starscream said aloud, soft enough that he could barely hear himself. “I’m sorry.”


	2. it’s worth it; it’s divine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day two—regrets/memories  
> me, pounding my fists on the table: fire in the sky is one of the first times we see starscream REALLY CARE about another mech. even if he tries to hide it in general and then specifically buries it under his feelings of betrayal that skyfire has left him again (and by CHOICE this time), he cares about him! it hurts to think about the times they had together, but he can't regret them either because they were so, so good!   
> ... anyway. here's a drabble.

“Hey, isn’t this you and that Autobot we dug out of the ice a while ago?” 

Starscream snatched the photopad from Skywarp’s hands. “None of your business, spyware!” He tucked it into his cockpit without looking at it. He’d thought he’d hidden or destroyed any mementos with the shuttle in them already, but apparently that photo had escaped his notice. 

He knew he shouldn’t have enlisted his trinemates in helping him tidy up his lab. 

Skywarp teleported behind him with a familiar  _ vworp, _ wrapping his arms around Starscream’s shoulders above his wings. “Aw, you liked him! I knew there was emotion in that spark somewhere. What was his name again, Sky something?” 

“Skywarp—” Thundercracker began, but Starscream had already heaved Skywarp off of him.

“Skyfire!” he snapped. “His name was Skyfire, and he’s dead now anyway, so we don’t need to talk about him.” 

The other two seekers just looked at him for a klik, considering the aggressive tilt to his wings.

“We  _ could _ talk about him, if you wanted to?” Skywarp ventured.

Thundercracker reached out, gently touching Starscream’s wrist joint. Starscream didn’t say anything, but he turned his palm up to let Thundercracker hold his hand. 

“I know we’re soldiers and super cool and have no regrets or anything,” Skywarp continued. He risked coming a little closer to Starscream and taking his other hand. “But it’s not a crime to remember stuff before the war.” 

“It’s not like I don’t support our cause,” Starscream mumbled. “Just because not all my memories were awful.” 

“Exactly,” Thundercracker agreed. He guided the three of them over to a corner they’d already cleared of hazardous waste, settling them into a loose pile. “Do you want to tell us about them?” 

Starscream sighed heavily, warm air fogging the armor around his exterior vents for a mere moment. He pulled the photopad out of his cockpit and traced over the figures within it. Skyfire beamed down at Starscream, who was looking back at him with more joy and love than his trinemates, who’d only ever known him in wartime, had probably ever seen on his face-plates before. 

“We had just gotten accepted to the academy. Skyfire told me that his creators were soft-sparked, so of course they’d want photos to remember the moment. He took me on a flight, up to Glace Point.” 

Skywarp whistled. “That’s romantic as Pit, Screamer.” 

Starscream flicked Skywarp’s forehead. “Shut up, glitch, I’m being genuine here!” He was silent for a moment as he gathered the processor threads of the memories back together. “I’m only saying this next bit once, so you’d better appreciate it. You were right, it was romantic. He had a tripod set up for the photos, and this was right after he… He asked me to spark-bond with him.” 

“Did you say yes?” Skywarp asked immediately.

“Of course,” Starscream admitted. 

Thundercracker squeezed Starscream’s hand and asked, more hesitantly, “Do you… regret it?”

Starscream laughed a little, low and sad and still in love. “Not a chance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you enjoyed it! look forward to another one tomorrow :3


	3. like the land split by sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly belated day 3 update, day 4 should be up late PST-time tonight! edit: injury warning applies to this drabble specifically

“I don’t know if they thought I’d be more likely to spill Decepticon secrets to you because we have a past, but I’m not telling you anything,” Starscream sneered. He hunched in the far corner of his cell, as far from the bars at the front as he could be without pushing his injured wing up against the wall. 

If it hadn’t been for that overclocked Praxian and his acid pellets, Starscream would have been long gone before any of the Autobots could have captured him. 

Nevermind that the rest of the army had fled without him. He would have been fine without them. 

“I’m just here to bring you some energon,” Skyfire said, keeping both his optics and wings low. He looked—not small, he could never have looked small. But less  _ present _ than Starscream remembered him, less solid. Starscream would almost have thought he was just a memory and not really there at all. 

In Starscream’s memories, though, Skyfire shone as bright as he’d ever been while they’d been together. This hesitant stranger could only be what remained of him in reality. 

Skyfire slid the cube through into the cell, setting it carefully on the ground. “I added some bornite to it. … I remember you used to like it.” 

Starscream scoffed; he immediately winced as the movement jostled his wing. “Like you didn’t add that to cover the texture of a nanochip with a, a tracker, or a truth virus or—” He waved his arm, unable to come up with a third sinister design Skyfire could have had. 

“Starscream, are you okay?” 

The ache in Starscream’s wing thrummed all the way along his spinal struts. His vents were running ragged; his core temperature was off. 

His frame was trying to repair itself, searching for issues other than the glaringly obvious. The acid still oozing along sensitive sensors on his wing-armor meant there was no way his self-repair could tackle that particular issue. 

But it was fine. Starscream had been fine for astromillenia—he didn’t need the sympathy of an  _ Autobot _ to protect him now. No matter how much he wanted it. 

“I’m fine!” he snarled, staying as still as possible.

Skyfire tipped his head to one side, gently quizzical as he’d ever been. Primus, he could still take Starscream apart if he tried, with nothing but caring softness. 

Starscream looked away. “There’s still acid on my wing,” he admitted, and pretended he wouldn’t give up every secret he’d ever known Skyfire asked him nicely.

He didn’t have to, of course. All he needed to say was that he was hurting, and stupid, darling Skyfire was opening the cell and rushing in to help, medkit already in hand. Starscream was injured, but he wasn’t offlined. He could have hurt Skyfire so easily, but… The prospect of getting the shuttle’s gentle hands on him for even a klik was all that he wanted. 

Starscream closed his eyes and for the first time in countless cycles, let Skyfire take care of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 4 will be fluffier, promise! i'd love to know what you think of this one, in the meantime :D


	4. if you’re gonna be the death of me (that’s how i wanna go)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you mean this upload is twelve hours late? time isn't real!

Starscream sat in the berth they shared; it was barely large enough for Skyfire on his own, let alone both mechs. They made it work. 

Skyfire lay across it, head in Starscream’s lap. He was falling in and out of sleep, not touching quite enough of the contact points on the berth to fully recharge but too comfortable where he was to bother moving so he could actually slip into sleep mode. Besides, Starscream had relaxed enough to the point where he was absent-mindedly petting Skyfire’s helm while he read a datapad, and Skyfire didn’t want to miss a moment of the seeker’s careful affection. 

He’d been so hesitant about showing anything that could have been considered a weakness when they’d met again. 

“You know,” Starscream said, breaking the quiet, “this is a very risky place for you.” He stopped petting Skyfire for a moment to flick to the next screen on his datapad, and Skyfire made a sleepy protesting sound. 

“I could do anything to you,” Starscream warned. He held Skyfire’s jaw, tipping his head back till he could meet Starscream’s optics. His claws—sharper than he’d ever kept them at the academy—were awfully close to Skyfire’s main energon line, it was true. 

Skyfire just hummed a little, his engine barely stirring. “Do your worst,” he murmured. 

Starscream’s optics were ruby-red slits in his face as he considered the shuttle beneath him for a breem or so. 

Skyfire didn’t mind. Seekers always ran hot, Starscream in particular, and after so long in the ice Skyfire luxuriated in any chance to be close to his warmth. He lay still under Starscream’s gaze, more comfortable than he’d been since—well, since the last time they’d shared a berth. 

“You should be afraid of me,” Starscream said. He spoke softly enough that Skyfire could barely make out the waver in the subglyphs as he spoke. Even if he didn’t want to mean what he said, he did. “I’ve killed more mechs than you’ve met since being awake. I was Megatron’s top assassin for stellar cycles.” 

Without hesitation, Skyfire tilted his head, kissing the palm of Starscream’s hand where it still cupped his cheek. “I believe you, dear spark,” he promised, the endearment coming as easily as it had those millions of cycles ago. “You’re a dangerous mech.” 

Starscream hissed a little, and his grip tightened. There was no anger in him, though, just anxiety that twitched in his wings and shone fever-bright in his optics. “So why aren’t you afraid!” he demanded. 

Skyfire rolled over, propping himself up on Starscream’s legs so they were roughly optic-level with one another. “I trust you,” was all he said, and in an instant the tension drained from Starscream’s frame. He collapsed into Skyfire, a binary star dragged into its companion’s orbit by love and gravity all at once. 

“You’re a tender-hearted fool,” Starscream grumbled into the crook of Skyfire’s neck and shoulder armor. 

“And you’re a terrifying assassin,” Skyfire teased.

They both knew what they really meant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> possibly my favorite chapter??? i'm always a slut for intimacy and vulnerability, and characters who are deadly having an SO who is just like Not Afraid of them bc of the TRUST!!!! anyway, let me know if this healed some of the emotional damages from prior chapters! :D  
> edit: humongous thanks to grayseeker for pointing out a typo!!! OTL i could have sworn i caught them all...


	5. finding ourselves in the same way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au jumping off from the middle of Fire in the Sky: what if gay planes could stop a war and save cybertron  
> or, you know, at least try! :D

“ … They have done no wrong,” Skyfire is saying, and  _ Primus,  _ can’t the fool see it isn’t about them? 

Everything they’d been through together, everything they’d promised one another—and he was willing to throw it all away for a couple of Autobots he’d never met? 

Starscream is vaguely aware of himself howling something about Skyfire being a traitor, but the world has gone glitch-flickered at the edges. He’s aiming at Skyfire, and he’s watching Skyfire spiral away from him in a long-gone storm, and he’s firing at him, and he’s circling the globe looking for him, and—

And Starscream’s shot goes wild, glancing off of a glacier in the distance. 

“Get out,” he snarls at the Autobots, vocoder ragged with static. They hesitate because every Autobot is a self-sacrificing imbecile, and Starscream will  _ never  _ be one of them, but he can’t be on the opposite side of a war from Skyfire. “Get out!” he shrieks, and takes aim at the one closest to him. 

They scatter at last, and Starscream turns back to his—he’s not sure what Skyfire and he are to each other, now. As long as it’s not nothing. 

“Come with me,” he begs, a last desperate plea. “Skyfire,  _ please, _ forget ruling the galaxy. Can’t we just have each other? The way it was before the war?” 

Skyfire hadn’t even flinched when Starscream had aimed at him, like he’d known all along the shot would never land. Now he reaches forward, caressing the lower edge of Starscream’s wing in a way no one has done in eons. “Starscream,” he says, and he sounds so fragging kind Starscream can hardly stand it. “You know we can’t.” 

“I know,” Starscream whispers. His turbines are whining, almost overpowering his voice. He’s always had a plan, always a way out, but for the first time he can’t make himself want to find an escape route. 

He can’t leave Skyfire behind again. Can’t fight him. 

He can’t join the Autobots, either. 

His optics crackle with unspent charge that sparks technicolor static all across his field of vision. 

But Skyfire is still talking.

“So I think some of the Autobots were listening to me, you know,  _ really  _ listening. And surely some of the seekers would follow you, right? With enough mechs behind us, you know Optimus and Megatron would have to listen.” 

“I—Skyfire—what?” Starscream gets out after he reboots his vocal systems. “What in the galaxy are you going on about?” 

Skyfire grins at him, and it’s a grin Starscream has seen a thousand times. The sight of it now almost brings him to his knees, and it’s all he can do to reach out and steady himself on Skyfire. The shuttle’s arms come up to rest at Starscream’s waist, like they’d never left at all. 

“We’re going to bring peace back to Cybertron,” he promises. 

And it’s unrealistic, it’s  _ impossible. _ Even putting aside the grudges that have developed over astromillenia of war, there are just too many variables involved. 

Starscream believes him anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm weeping about fire in the sky constantly so this was my attempt to make myself weep from happiness rather than sadness. lmk if you liked it!


	6. working hard at follow through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more trine content bc i am WEAK

Starscream wakes his trinemates up at a joor during which no sane mech would be awake. 

Which is exactly the point. 

“Starscr’m,” Thundercracker mumbles, “what’s happening? S’there an emergency?” 

When Starscream tries to shake Skywarp awake, the other jet shimmers and then,  _ still asleep, _ teleports himself into Thundercracker’s empty berth. Starscream hisses in impatience and shakes off Thundercracker’s sleepy attempts to calm him. 

“Get whatever you want to bring with you. If you’ve got energon, supplies, trinkets—” Starscream gestures to encompass whatever Thundercracker and Skywarp might have in their quarters. “—Put it in your subspace. And be quick about it!” 

“Okay, okay.” Thundercracker stumbles over to his berth, groping around in the cabinets beneath it. Leaving him alone, Starscream returns to the sleeping Skywarp. 

Starscream considers the way bars of static occasionally glimmer in and over him, knowing that he’ll teleport away at the slightest disturbance. After a klik, he un-subspaces a single bottle of high grade and uncorks it with a claw, wafting the open container around Skywarp’s nasal sensors. 

The other jet mutters something incomprehensible, reaching in Starscream’s vague direction. Starscream pulls the container further away once Skywarp gets near. Skywarp rolls over to get closer—and flops off the berth onto the floor, startling himself awake. 

Never let it be said Starscream isn’t willing to use the coaxial carrot rather than the jolt, as it were. 

“Grab whatever you need,” he repeats as he corks the high-grade, glaring at Skywarp until he nods slowly in understanding. His trinemate’s optics follow the bottle until Starscream subspaces it once more. 

“What?” Skywarp gets out, grabbing for something suspiciously glitter-bomb. “D’you have boom glitches in your brain garage or something?” 

“This army is going nowhere,” Starscream hisses. “We’re getting less energon from every raid, and eventually all the Autobots have to do is wait till we run out out of fuel and offline ourselves trying to get more. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather be on the winning side.” 

Both Skywarp and Thundercracker freeze. 

“Uh,” Thundercracker begins. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we’re not exactly welcome near any Autobots.” 

Starscream bites the soft metal of his lower lip, just barely letting go before he would taste his own energon. “I may be in contact with Skyfire.”

“That shuttle with the—” Skywarp waves a hand, like either of his trinemates have any idea what he’s talking about. “You know, the way he’s all—” He stands up straight, tucking his wings in and holding out his arms as though taking in an imaginary audience. “‘I’m a scientist, not an executioner,’” he says, imitating Skyfire’s careful way of speaking. 

Starscream is not blushing energon pink, and if he was it would be because of his justified caution about his escape plans for himself and his trine, not because of Skywarp’s stupid impression. “He’ll vouch for us. Optimus trusts him.” 

Thundercracker raises an optical ridge. “Do you trust him?” 

There’s no hesitation in Starscream’s vocoder when he answers. “Without a doubt.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> less skyfire in this one, technically, but rest assured the moment he sees starscream he is going to SCOOP THAT SEEKER INTO HIS ARMS and HOLD HIM CLOSE and his trinemates are going to laugh forever but also be a little jealous _they_ aren't getting big shuttle hugs. next update is a long one, i know i said they were all going to be 500 words but...... it turns out i was wrong and gave in.  
> also two things: "boom glitches in his brain garage" is a DIRECT QUOTE from something someone says in g1, and if anyone cares to guess the song from which i got the title of this chapter, i would LOVE to write that person a skystar ficlet (500–1000 words) from a prompt of their choosing! (to be fair, i'd love to do that for anyone, but guessing the song title here guarantees it will be done much more quickly and i'm less likely to be distracted by my other wips.)   
> hmu on twitter at [wendymakespuns](https://twitter.com/wendymakespuns) or on tumblr at [wendy-comet!](https://wendy-comet.tumblr.com/)


	7. time left to be lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> futurefic where skyfire realizes something about the odd symptoms he's been experiencing lately... this is the chapter for which the mech/eggpreg tags apply! also, mild vomit warning, and you can see end notes for specificity on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've reached the end!! thanks for sticking with me folks, it's nice to actually finish something! i hope you've enjoyed the ride, and i hope you'll enjoy this final piece of it :D this one is uhhhh about twice the length of the other drabbles, because i was feeling it and couldn't stop.

The apartment Skyfire and Starscream shared in a rebuilt Vos was simple, yes, but its spaciousness and placement at the top of a spire on the edge of a city made it more valuable than any lush furnishings. 

Not that Starscream wasn’t making plans to obtain said furnishings anyway. 

Skyfire didn’t mind—he had seen Starscream’s cramped quarters on the Nemesis from during the war, and would never begrudge his conjunx the luxuries he’d been unable to access for so long. For now, though, the two of them reclined in a simple nest-style berth with plenty of airflow and natural light. Waking up with to the rumbling purr and warmth of Starscream’s engines was even better than Skyfire had ever imagined, and he took a moment to kiss the top of the seeker’s helm where it was tucked against Skyfire’s chest. 

He did feel a little hotter than normal, but that was probably just due to the closeness of Starscream. It wasn’t a bad heat at all, and Skyfire nestled a little closer to his conjunx to get more of it. 

Mornings couldn’t last forever, unfortunately, and something in Skyfire’s tanks was bubbling unpleasantly. He didn’t think he’d had any expired energon or questionable snacks the previous evening, but he should probably take in some low grade, just in case. 

Extricating himself from a sleepy Starscream was difficult physically and emotionally, but a breem or so later Skyfire left his mate wrapped around a bundle of bolsters and berth coverings. 

He had to step into their washracks for a klik, a hand over his fuel repositories, to cycle his vents in and out a few times. Something in his core felt oddly bloated, heavy; he hadn’t had to purge waste fluid in cycles, but the urge was bitter in the back of his throat and his tanks now. Usually, flight frame systems were efficient enough in fuel usage to avoid having waste fluid at all. 

Unless they were laying and not on proper supplements, but that was ridiculous. 

Once he stopped having to manually dismiss the waste fluid release pop-up, Skyfire made his way out of their washracks and got himself a cube of low-grade energon with no additives. Nice and neutral. 

He leaned heavily on the counter as he sipped his cube, more tired than he would have expected to be this early in the orn. 

The clicking of Starscream’s heels preceded his presence, solid and hot at Skyfire’s back. He pressed his face between Skyfire’s wings, humming a little contentedly, before ducking around the shuttle to steal a sip of his energon. 

Starscream wrinkled his olfactories, pushing the cube back into Skyfire’s hands. “Low grade? At this hour?” 

“I wasn’t feeling well,” Skyfire explained. He took another drink of the cube and watched Starscream dispense himself the usual mid-grade. 

Starscream had to lean up on the tips of his pedes to get the bismuth powder he usually added from their cupboard. Not that Skyfire would ever tell him (he might stop) but it was adorable, the way he stretched from thruster to fingertip. 

The moment the container was uncapped, Skyfire’s tanks started roiling again. “I have to—” he choked out, and rushed to their washracks. 

“Skyfire, are you okay?” Starscream called, rushing after him. 

Purging was not pleasant, and that was all Skyfire wanted to recall about the experience. He would much rather focus on the way Starscream helped him rinse off the moment he was done, the way he chuffed softly at Skyfire and rubbed warm hands over his wings. 

Skyfire didn’t feel settled again until they were curled around each other in berth. 

Even if he did still feel that odd weight in his chassis, under the armor and wiring of his outer frame. And, well—he was a scientist, he wasn’t an idiot. Yes, it was unexpected, but it wasn’t beyond belief… 

“Starscream,” he murmured, interrupting Starscream’s steady flow of low reassurances. “I, uh—” His face was hot enough that he had to be flushed pink with energon, but he couldn’t get in enough air to cool himself down and stop. “You know how we assumed the stresses of the war and my freezing, had—made fledglings unlikely?”

“Mhhm,” Starscream agreed, flicking his wings in memory of the awkward but heartfelt conversations they’d had before conjunxing one another. “Did you want to—”

“I think I’m going to lay!” Skyfire blurted. 

Starscream froze; his optics unfocused and Skyfire could tell he was accessing his own memory banks of Skyfire’s recent symptoms. “You’re right,” he said, a few kliks later. He pushed his forehead against Skyfire’s, his face scrunched into a smile wider than Skyfire had never seen in their few war-time interactions. 

And it wasn’t that Skyfire had been that anxious about telling Starscream, but Primus, it was nice to see him smile like that in reaction to learning about the eggs they were going to have shortly. 

_ Scrap, they were going to have eggs. _ And fledgings, after that, tiny mechs with wing-nubs and bright blue or red optics, stumbling and misfiring as they tried to fly—

“Primus, Skyfire, I love you,” Starscream breathed, breaking Skyfire from his thoughts, and kissed him for a klik before pulling back and making a face. “Maybe I’ll bring you a muscovite mint before we do any more of that.” 

Skyfire couldn’t hold back a laugh, low and soft. He kissed the wrinkled mesh across the bridge of Starscream’s olfactories and then pressed their foreheads together again. Safe and loved in the home they shared, he let his optics flicker off. “You do that,” he said, but wrapped his arms tight around Starscream, keeping him close. “But later.” 

“Later,” Starscream acquiesced, without a hint of his usual argumentative nature, and held Skyfire close in return. 

The time Skyfire had spent in the ice had been longer and colder than he’d care to remember, yes, and the war after hadn’t been any easier. 

But it had gotten him here, egg-heavy and safe and loved, in a home he shared with the love of his life, and he’d do it all again in a klik if he had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A) Vomit warning: Skyfire feels nauseous and has to step into the wash racks in case he purges waste fluid, and then later he actually does purge in said racks, but it's not graphic and the focus is more on how Starscream helps him afterward.   
> B) i am legit a little embarrassed, this is the first mechpreg stuff I've ever written, even though i've enjoyed all of it that i've read and i don't think THEIR authors should be embarrassed, i think they should be proud of their excellent content!!! even so. my feelings are,,, awkward. and this was EXTREMELY self-indulgent. so if you do read this and enjoyed it, any comment about how you enjoyed it would be INCREDIBLY appreciated, even if it's very very short or something.   
> C) boosting my socials again, because tho i may talk a lot about other ships on them i PROMISE skystar always has my heart and i would LOVE to hear a prompt or have a convo about these big sad planes. hmu on twitter at [wendymakespuns](https://twitter.com/wendymakespuns) or on tumblr at [wendy-comet!](https://wendy-comet.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it! it's my first skystar piece, and i can't wait to write more!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [all this (and love too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258976) by [badskeletonpuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns)




End file.
